


Danger's Doubt

by Generation15



Series: Danger Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generation15/pseuds/Generation15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a very shy boy that has and obsession with the millionaire triple threat, Harry Styles, and he has the complete pleasure to not only meet him, but also be his student. When he's invited for a cup of tea, everything changes. That is until Louis catches Harry underneath a girl. What happens when he runs away? Does Harry come after him, or did Harry really ever care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cappuccino Boy

Louis was alway a shy person, and struggled in school because of it. He was a great writer, and wanted to get into theatre, but he was afraid to do so all through elementary and middle school. His twin sister, Raelynne, was the total opposite. By the age of eight, she had her family moved to New York because they wanted her on Broadway. She became an actress, and Louis was proud of his sister, but he wish he had her confidence and courage. He couldn't find any hope in anything when it came to what he wanted to do with his life, until his friend introduced him to Harry Styles when he was eight.

His friend, Shina, was staying over that night, because his family knew that nothing would ever happen between them, and she showed him a youtube video of Harry Styles singing Yesterday by the Beatles, replacing the female nouns and pronouns to male. and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He became obsessed and had to watch all of his videos and movies. Over the next ten years, he learned everything about the openly gay actor, eventually coming out to his own family at fifteen. Raelynne came home once they had all graduated, and with her money, made it possible for the three of them to go to college.

Louis had already gotten through registrations and it was the day he started his classes. He was heading to his theatre class, which the amazing Harry Styles inspired him to do, and he got himself lost. He was looking at his map, holding his cappuccino in the other hand, trying to find his way to his classroom. He didn't see where he was going, so when he bumped into someone with his coffee drink, he felt terrible. He felt even worse when he saw that it was his idol, the poor boy not believing his very own blue icy blue eyes, Though he didn't believe it, he really did know it was real.

"Oops," Harry laughed, and God, Louis loved that beautiful man's laugh.

"Hi..." Louis blushed, pulling whatever he had from his bag and cleaning the celebrities, trying not to stare at Harry's torso, exposed through the thin fabric. "I am so sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going..."

"You were lucky it wasn't my Saint Laurent clothing," Harry smile, blood rushing to places Louis didn't want it to. "I would've been pissed."

"I probably would've killed myself if I did that..." Louis admitted with a sigh, fighting back tears.

"Now don't do that!" Harry shook his head at Louis, Louis feeling his heart melting with every word after that. "You are far too beautiful to go and kill yourself over something I could replace a million times over. Promise you won't kill yourself."

"I promise," Louis smiled, looking into Harry's electrifying green eyes. "I am Louis, by the way; Louis Tomlinson."

"I am Harry Styles," Harry returned, Louis sticking his hands in his jeans long enough to adjust himself.

"I am a huge fan of yours," Louis beamed, Pulling his hands back out. "I know all of your songs and I've seen all of your movies at least twenty times. You are my inspiration. You are the reason that I pushed to become who I am and get myself into college. You were the reason it was so easy to come out to my family. You are the reason I want to go into acting and singing."

"That's very nice to hear that I unintentionally your life a little bit better," Harry laughed out, Louis pulling him into a hug and trying his hardest to not let his pants get tighter than they already were "You must be some really special kid if I'm letting you touch me. The last person that even bumped into me got punched in the nose and kicked in the balls."

"Well I am happy that I am a special person," Louis shrugged, letting go of the older man. "Well I have classes today so I better get going. I typically get to my classes early."

"Okay then," Harry nodded. "I hope I get to see you again sometime soon, Brandon."

"I hope to see you again soon, too," Louis returned before he walked off.

Louis slowly, but happily, started walking back to his room to pick up his sister to go to their theatre class. He took the long way around to be able to think about what was going on. He never in a million years thought that he would meet his absolute favorite celebrity. He never thought that he would be able to hear his voice up close, and he never thought that THE Harry Styles would call him beautiful. Being a superfan, he knew what Harry was like, and he never went for guys like him, so he knew that would ever happen. With that official thought in his head, he joined his sister on the stairs, in front of her dorm, and she smiled at her twin.

"Hey, Boo!" she greeted sweetly. "What the hell took you so long? I have literally been sitting in the same damn spot for an hour."

"I am so sorry, Rae," he apologized. "I bumped into someone and we just started talking. I lost track of time."

"So are you going to tell me about this someone?" she asked, looking over at Brandon. "Is this someone a male and can I start planning a wedding."

"It was a male," he explained, "but knowing said male, he'd never go for someone like me, so no wedding needs to be planned."

"Awww well what is his name?" she continued the questions.

"Harry Styles," he shrugged.

"No fucking way!" she squealed, him nodding. "You did not meet millionaire Harry Styles. I will not believe it."

"I will find a way to prove it to you," he laugh. "I really did meet him. I spilled my cappuccino all over him and he called me beautiful. I promise you I am not crazy. I will find a way to prove it, even if it means searching for him until I find him."

"Until you can prove it," she smirked, standing up, "we have to get to class if we want to be early to class. Get off you ass and out of your dream world and let's get to theatre class."

"Fine," he rolled his eye and stood up, grabbing his bag and walking with Raelynne to class.


	2. Professor Styles

"So how was registration?" Raelynne asked as they sat, waiting for their professor.

"It went pretty well," he answered. "I have already met my roommate and he's fucking hot!"

"Ohhhh!" she squealed. "Plllleeeeeeeasssse tell me about this roommate."

"His name is Liam and he's gorgeous," Louis explained. "He's double majoring in Aeronautics and Music. He has hair a little darker than mine and has sexy chocolatey eyes. He is about five inches taller than me and his body is the body of a gym instructor. His arms are so big and so is his cock. I accidentally walked in on him and he is fucking hung."

"Mmmmm sounds like a hottie," she smirked, "and he sounds like someone I would fuck."

"Well he's gay," he laughed, "so if anyone fucks him, it would be me. I wouldn't mind letting him fuck me. I'd love that huge cock inside me."

"I see you're early arrivers," Harry spoke up, making the two face him with shock. "Hello again, Cappuccino boy. Louis, wasn't it?"

"I told you I met him, Rae!" Louis laughed, feeling quite full of himself. "Harry, Rae, I know that you know each other. Harry, please tell Raelynne that we met earlier. Tell her that I spilled coffee all over you."

"He really did spill coffee all over me," Harry nodded, looking at the student and making him blush. "I am happy he did, because I was ever so privileged to meet this young man. He was very kind and awkward and it was so cute. His awkwardness was cute enough for me to want to ask him to maybe grab a cup of tea after class."

"You better not hurt my brother," Raelynne threatened, "or I will make your life a living hell. You got it, Harry?"

"I totally understand," he nodded, "and that's Professor Styles to you, Rae."

"You are the drama teacher?!" she gasped. "Well lucky you, I am not taking the class, I am just to follow Louis to all of his classes. I will just sit here and pretend that I give a shit about what you are saying, and you'll always be Harry to me."  
-  
"So do you want to get that tea, Louis?" Harry asked, Louis nodding shyly. "Okay then. I guess we can do that when this class is over. I hope you're more talkative when we go to the tea shop."

"I think I will," Louis nodded, Harry going back to the stage as people filed in.

"I am Harry Style," Harry introduced himself to the class. "Most of you should know me as the billionaire that was Jayson Young in the 21 Days series and the one released the album, Stockholm Syndrome. To the people that do not know me, I am your professor. I am Professor Wylde in class, but if you see me outside of the class, then you may call me Harry or Haz. Now let's start with introduction. I want you each to say your first name, surname, age, and favorite color, ending with the two I know."

"Abby Hawkins, 16, blue"  
"Austin Roach, 19, crimson"  
"Delaney Joy, 17, Pink"  
"Nicolas Jones, 18, forest green"  
"Kaitlin Stinnet, 18, Yellow"  
"Mason Cross, 16, blue"  
"Kara Meyers, 18, purple"  
"Andrew McNabb, 17, pink"  
"Lilly Spears, 18, orange"  
"Will Harrel, 16, yellow"  
"Lydia James, 18, purple"  
"Carter Jones, 17, blue"  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
"Raelynne Olivia Tomlinson, 18, neon purple"  
"Louis Tomlinson, 18, dark red."

"Now that we know everyone's names," Harry continued. "I want you to pair up and for the first two weeks, you and your partner have to write a short skit. The rules are simple. Originality, creativity, and you're only allowed two more people in your play, even if it means them playing more than one character. It's your play, so make it about whatever your heart desires. You can work on the project til the end of the day."

"Professor Styles?" one of the girls, whom introduced herself as Promise Coleman, spoke up, gaining the teacher's attention. "Can we write you into the skit so you could act alongside us?"

"I will not unless you have a rough copy of the script," he answered. "If and when I do agree to being a part of it, you can only edit the errors I find. You cannot change the script on me, or I will fail you this assignment, instantly. Go on and get started on it now."

"I think you should do your story of growing up," Raelynne suggested. "Maybe since Harry already seem to like you so you may be able to get two extra kids to be Sam and Keaton. You think so?"

"I can try," he sighed out, noticing that Scott was staring at him. He decided to walk over to the professor.

"Are you okay, Professor Styles?" the boy asked, receiving full attention from his teacher. "You were just staring into space and I was making sure that you were okay."

"Everything's fine, yeah," Harry nodded, though Louis wasn't completely convinced. "Thank you for asking, though."

"I am so hoping that you like what me and Rae write," Louis beamed. "Can we make an exception to the rule? We need four children for this because we have an older sister and younger brother."

"I am certain I can make an exception for you two," Harry nodded, making Louis feel more special than he knew he was. "I thought that your sister isn't in the class, but I am happy she's helping you. She directs and produces for our show all of the time. So are you ready for that cup of tea."

"Of course I am," he smiled, his eyes lighting up. "I just love tea."

"Well I made a good choice," Harry laughed as his alarm went off. "Well class is over for today. I will see you tomorrow. Make sure to at least get started on those scripts, as they are due in three days. I will not accept anything later than that. Have a lovely day."

"Should I just stay here with you?" Louis asked, Harry nodded as everyone cleared, them heading to a tea shop Harry knew of when the entire theatre was empty.


End file.
